projectmetropolisfandomcom-20200215-history
Enderronian federal election, 1978
} | width="33%" |- ! align="left"|Leader | Calvin Rhinehart | Martin Crowley |- ! align="left"|Party | Social Democrats | Independence |- ! align="left"|Leader since | 16 December 1967 | 12 August 1976 |- ! align="left"|Leader's seat | Parkes, JZ | Hopetown, WE |- ! align="left"|Last election | 77 seats, 48.26% | 45 seats, 38.50% |- ! align="left"|Seats won | 67 | 52 |- ! align="left"|Seat change | 10 | 7 |- ! align="left"|Popular vote | 4,836,238 | 4,353,095 |- ! align="left"|Percentage | 40.24% | 36.22% |- ! align="left"|Swing | 8.02pp | 2.28pp |- ! align="left"|TPP | 52.33% | 47.67% |- ! align="left"|TPP swing | 2.76pp | 2.76pp |- | colspan="3"| ---- |- | | align="center"| | align="center"| |- | | width="33%" | width="33%" |- ! align="left"|Leader | George Sanders | Bradley Kelling |- ! align="left"|Party | National | Conservative |- ! align="left"|Leader since | 25 October 1977 | 10 March 1976 |- ! align="left"|Leader's seat | Mt Gilbert, MA | Contested Tregear, CO (lost) |- ! align="left"|Last election | New party | New party |- ! align="left"|Seats won | 3 | 1 |- ! align="left"|Seat change | New party | New party |- ! align="left"|Popular vote | 788,413 | 370,169 |- ! align="left"|Percentage | 6.56% | 3.08% |- ! align="left"|Swing | New party | New party |- | colspan="3"| ---- |- | align="center" colspan="3"| Winning party by electorate |- | colspan="3"| ---- |- | align="left" colspan="2" style="width: 50%"|'Prime Minister before election' | align="right" style="width: 50%"|'Elected Prime Minister' |- | align="left" colspan="2" style="width: 50%"|Calvin Rhinehart Social Democrats | align="right" style="width: 50%"|Calvin Rhinehart Social Democrats |} A federal election was held in Enderron on Saturday 16 September 1978 to elect the 125 members of the 9th Enderronian Parliament. The incumbent Social Democratic Party government, led by Prime Minister Calvin Rhinehart, was re-elected to a third term with a reduced majority, defeating the opposition Independence Party, led by Martin Crowley. Both major parties lost votes and seats to the new Enderron National Party. In addition, the Conservative Party won a seat for the first time. Results } | align="left"|Social Democrats | align="right"|4,836,238 | align="right"|40.24 | align="right"| 8.02 | align="right"|67 | align="right"| 10 |- | | align="left"|Independence | align="right"|4,353,095 | align="right"|36.22 | align="right"| 2.28 | align="right"|52 | align="right"| 7 |- | | align="left"|New Democratic | align="right"|1,200,647 | align="right"|9.99 | align="right"| 2.39 | align="right"|0 | align="right"| 0 |- | | align="left"|National | align="right"|788,413 | align="right"|6.56 | align="right"|''New'' | align="right"|3 | align="right"| 3 |- | | align="left"|Conservative | align="right"|370,169 | align="right"|3.08 | align="right"| 0.23 | align="right"|1 | align="right"| 1 |- | | align="left"|Other | align="right"|469,923 | align="right"|3.91 | align="right"| 1.58 | align="right"|2 | align="right"| 1 |- ! colspan="7"|Two-party-preferred vote |- | | align="left"|'Social Democrats' | align="right"|'6,289,273' | align="right"|'52.33' | align="right"| 2.76 | align="right"|'67' | align="right"| 10 |- | | align="left"|Independence | align="right"|5,729,211 | align="right"|47.67 | align="right"| 2.76 | align="right"|52 | align="right"| 7 |- ! align="left" colspan="2"|Total ! align="right"|12,018,484 ! align="right"|100 | ! align="right"|125 | |} Independents: Frank Blackburn, Brian Callister }} }} }}